"Mancala" refers to any one of a great number of games having the common thread of keen arithmetical competition between two players in the distribution of pieces, commonly beans or pebbles, into rows of holes or pockets (such as in a board) under rules that permit the accumulation of pieces by capture. Such games are widely played in Africa and southern Asia and in those parts of the western hemisphere heavily influenced by Africa or Asiatic cultures, most notably the islands of the Caribbean where a form known as Wari is played under various rules.
One form of such a game and playing board known in this country is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,362 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 165,634, both issued to W.J. Champion. The game thus disclosed is marketed as KA LAH. The board for playing the game includes two series or rows of pockets or pits, one for each player. There are two "Ka Lahs" or goals (one for each player) at opposite ends of the board. A specific set of rules determines play and thus the accumulation of pieces by capturing the opponent's pebbles or marbles. A notable limitation of this game and other known forms of mancala is that only two players may play with the exception of a game known as OH-WAH-REE.
OH-WAH-REE is marketed by the Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Co. of St. Paul, Minn. Two, three or four players may play the game, but the total number of pits or pockets provided for play remains the same, regardless of the number of players. For example, if there are 2 players, each player has 6 pockets and starts play with 4 pebbles or marbles in each pocket. If there are four players, each player gets only three pockets, each having 6 pebbles therein at the start of play. Consequently, the character and strategy of the game is greatly altered when more than 2 players play. Thus, as a practical matter, this game become a challenging battle of wits only when but 2 players are involved.
In comparison, the present invention provides a form of mancala wherein the desired, challenging characteristics of the game are maintained when 3 players are involved. A game board apparatus is provided for play by either 2 or 3 participants. A method of play is provided which hones arithmetical perception and thus educates the participants through play.